


Come rest, Theseus.

by JokieRokie



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Lesbian Approved, Manipulated TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentions of Wilbur, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i actually have adhd, i swear its happy at the end, mentions of philza, teenage boy cries, this took a week to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokieRokie/pseuds/JokieRokie
Summary: After running away from Dream, Tommy finds himself shivering in the arctic cold with no one around. That is until his older brother, Technoblade, finds him and carries him back to his house. Some crying and wholesome brotherly bonding later, the power of sibling love always prevails.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 268





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I refused to let this dynamic die. I'll be in denial till the end of time. Enjoy :)

The phrase, “freezing temperatures” never actually describes how cold it is until said person reading “freezing temperatures” is in freezing temperatures. The feeling of your fingertips burning and being sensitive to the touch while being zero degrees at the same time is worse than most deaths. The body continually slowing down while vibrating all the while is a different kind of pain. Sometimes, chattering your teeth harshly could cause you to chip them or crack them, if push comes to shove. 

This was currently the unfortunate tale for Tommy, a boy on the run from a god. 

Rags were the only thing he could be wearing at the time since the man he once called a friend supplied him with nothing else. Actually, the man is still considered a friend confusingly. Nevermind that, to simply put it, Tommy was about to die in the freezing cold if he didn’t find shelter. 

He heard rumors from the one time Phil visited that his older brother, Techno, was still alive and living out in the arctic. Maybe to pay homage to his past empire. Which was sweet and all until visitors started dying of the cold with no hope of possible survival. 

Tommy didn’t fear death, in fact he’s talked to death before. Staring longingly at lava lakes, falling asleep at the bottom of a small ocean, he’s even been testy with the end of a sharp blade. 

Nevertheless, he’s never been brave enough to invite death in so when he feels himself beginning to slow down he pushes harder. He’s shaking, grasping at his shoulders for some kind of warmth. 

Futile, really. It was a fools game to keep trying. He’s down to two and a half hunger but he gasps as he can faintly make out some light in the distance. 

Booking for it wouldn’t work if his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him so he decides to scream. The best thing he’s known for. 

“HELLOOOO? IS THAT YOU TECHNOBLADE?” Thankfully, he echoed. Not thankfully, small flakes of snow started to fall. Basically sealing Tommy’s fate. 

His knee buckled. Yelping was useless as his palms clashed with the hissing snow in an attempt to regain some balance. He only sunk deeper into this abyss. 

His voice was also hoarse but he needed to try again. Maybe Techno was thinking he’s delusional so he didn’t listen. Maybe Techno just didn’t hear him or he was just ignoring him. 

“TECHNO PLEASE! I NEED HELP!” Voice cracks galore were all that reverberated in the tundra.

The snow hurt, obviously. Tommy crumbled under his own weight, his bones too weak to lift him up.

This is hell, Tommy’s in hell. No one is around. He’s all alone. He should’ve listened to Dream. Dream had warmth, Dream didn’t leave him out in the cold. Tommy abandoned Dream. Tommy deserved this. 

He could feel the snow starting to cake layers onto his arms. He curled into himself, softly whimpering. Tommy isn’t a little bitch but right now? Not one of his proudest moments. 

Accepting defeat was the best option here but the amount of anger he would feel for spending his last life like this would eat away at him. 

The frantic crunching rapidly coming for him was just another mind trick. Like seeing Tubbo in Logstedshire or being able to gaze upon L’manberg. 

Tommy closed his eyes, maybe it was never meant to be. Maybe the death of Tommyinnit was just him searching for a lost brother and died while trying. Tommy assumed the light was supposed to be warm as he felt himself being held. The feeling of weightlessness comforted him, oddly enough. Being able to let go of all the grief and sorrow that came with the package of exile allowed him to breathe. 

Tommy took a deep breath and relished in the wave of a long awaited sleep. The sound of a deep voice surprised him though. Was Jesus supposed to lull him in his time of death? Was Jesus supposed to have that deep a voice? 

Actually, wait. It sounded like Jesus was trying to talk to him. Tommy was still incapacitated so most of the words sounded faint and familiar. 

He could make out “wake” and “I’ll get”. Using common sense, Tommy pieced the words together. The sentence, “Wake up, I’ll get you something” rang in his head. 

Why would Jesus tell him to wake up? What would Jesus get him? Did something heavy get laid out over him? Jesus??

Tommy realized he could open his eyes, although it was slightly, the sliver of light he was given confused him. Until turning his head revealed the highly decorated painting of a monarch pig. Blurry or not, he came to one conclusion. 

_Holy shit, I’m in Techno’s house._

Tommy tried to move or get up, he really did, but the cold still lingered on deep in his body. Frostbite would devour his body for at least a few months and god knows if Techno even wants his baby brother under the same roof. The blonde boy wiggled, shimmy even to get a good look at his surroundings until a sigh of relief behind him caused him to stop. 

“Tommy? Tommy what happened out there?” Techno shuffled over to his brother and knelt to his level. 

A wave of guilt would never be enough to describe the emotions Tommy felt in that moment.

“Techno…?” His voice could only be classified as a whimper due to the now blizzard out there tearing at his voice. 

A warm mug met his lips. Instinctually, he started to drink the contents inside. It was milk with french vanilla creamer. When they were still children and Philza had to go out hunting, Techno always mixed milk with whatever creamer they still had left over to treat his younger siblings. Rationing food was still essential at the time due to the fact shapeshifters or any other mythical creatures weren’t welcomed most of the time. 

That’s not to say they weren’t allowed to exist, they just weren’t the first ones to earn a heartfelt smile from a stranger. So for the safety of his children, Phil went out hunting for chickens and cattle from god knows where since they lived in the forest without a farm. Having a farm in the middle of nowhere would be too obvious. 

Clothes shopping and grocery shopping were an event because it was the one time in two months the brothers ventured out. Techno would always show off his new human features, Wilbur was the klutz of the group since he wasn’t accustomed to walking all the time, and Tommy got distracted by every little bits and bobs without losing any amount of energy. 

Things were much better now seeing as there was a goat in office not too long ago. The drink Techno supplied Tommy was just a tsunami of memories, overwhelming to a point. 

Shapeshifters have a main form, whether that be an animal or a spirit or whatever. That main form is sort of a comfort strategy, for example, if a shapeshifter was injured and needed to heal, they’d just _poof_ into their main form as to not waste energy and be comfortable in a not so comfortable situation. 

So it didn’t come as a surprise when Tommy started to grow racoon ears and have sharp claws. He stopped there since from a young age he’s been embarrassed about being a racoon. Even when injured, they still had some control. 

After a few minutes went by, Tommy tried to speak, “Techno….you’re still..alive?” The sound was scratchy and hoarse but a sentence was still made.

“Of course I’m still alive, you see me, don’t you?” His dry humor never failed to make someone giggle. A quiet string of worry laced his voice, though. 

The pig sitting in front of the small shivering racoon was protective older brother Techno, but you knew that. Techno was large. The largest in the family, to be exact. That’s not to say he was fat, no, he was just this large boar that towered over his relatives. 

Since the Arctic Empire, the appearance of gold chains and lavish ornaments became a key factor in his look. Anarchy can wait when fashion is in play. Also, fashion can wait when older brother instincts kick in. 

Tommy was able to open his dull eyes after a while and gazed upon Techno without any jewelry or robes or anything bourgeois, really. 

“Techno…” The mug was shoved back into his face.

“Stop straining yourself. I’ll get you another blanket.” He shuffled to stand up, all the while staring down at his baby brother with worry.

_He’s leaving. Why is he leaving?_

Remember, Tommy was still regaining his groundings. The idea of understanding complete thoughts is still possible but would require some effort. So when a little voice frantically yells, “He’s leaving me, I’m scared” without processing any logical explanation, he does the one thing a scared child would do.

He grabbed his brother’s hand.

“Wait.” Techno turned, baffled by his younger brother. “Don’t...go…”

Silence encompassed the presumably living room. The fragments of pellets hitting the windows as the blizzard pushed on were drowned out by the cackling fire. Sparks and dancing balls of heat barely reaching the floor as they popped. It should’ve been considered a comfortable silence. 

The older of the two huffed, uncertain on how to go along with this. “I need to get another blanket, Tommy.”

The grasp on his hand held tighter. Pricks due to the talons appeared slowly around his wrists. Walking on eggshells would best describe the two. The younger of the two wavered, laced with hesitation on why or how he came to this decision. Silence welcomed themself into the room again, seeing as Tommy was scared of what to say next and Techno didn’t know what to say next. 

The older brother opted for the long dignified robe in the corner drooping to the floor. Being in retirement doesn’t mean everything has to be neat and polished. 

He draped it over his sibling and this time sat next to him. Returning to the he-is-very-large point, the couch dipped big time. Causing the scared racoon boy to jump and cling to his older brother. It was safe to say Techno became a guard dog, witnessing his fearless borderline idiotic baby brother cower over some couch dipping irked some part of his soul. Attempting to calm his nerves, he urged Tommy to keep drinking the milk. 

Others would consider this pitiful and would use this opportunity to take advantage of him. Not this older brother. The slightest floorboard creek would end with an arrow in the wall. The idea of someone being testy or shady with a weak family member of his would drive him up the wall. 

Fire crackling in the middle of winter was to be considered a gift from the blood god for your yearly sacrifice, to spend admiring such a gift in this fashion is unfortunate. “The fire is nice and warm, Tommy. Which is a sign the gods are grateful. I’m grateful I was able to catch you in time.” His deep somber voice lulled the boy back to safety. Like a comforter or a loving mother, Techno held his brother closely. 

“Have you heard of ‘Icarus and Daedalus’? I don’t recall telling you this one. I would tell you more of Theseus but that might be of poor taste. Anyhow, this begins when Daedalus is imprisoned in a labyrinth.” The story continues like a soft melody, soothing and delicate for the soul. 

A few minutes pass by and Techno quiets down a bit to see his brother shuffle closer to him. He was fast asleep. The older brother took this as an opportunity to not fall victim to his insomnia and finally get some shut eye. It didn’t take long, soon enough they were _both_ fast asleep. 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't give spoilers :D

The sun’s morning rays shining bright over the densely packed snow were a sign of Apollo’s encouragement. Meaning it was time to get up now and march forward with whatever the day shoved at you. Whether that be farming or building monuments to the sky’s limit, the bright light from the ball out in space was your wakeup call. 

This could be difficult at times. Depending on your health, mental or physical, rolling up and out of bed could be considered the challenge the day throws at you. Or, it could be the stress of what the day has pre-planned for you. Or, it could even be a small teenage boy who fell asleep on you the previous night. 

The older of the two squinted, achy from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. He planned on watching over his turtles and finishing up some unorganized chests down in the basement. Simple tasks for a simple retirement. So you can only imagine his disarray when he looked down to see his brother sleeping peacefully sound. 

He tried to nudge him off or towards the side of the couch but that failed. He opted to pick him up until he remembered babysitting when he was barely 14. The wrong sound or shuffled would cause baby Tommy to wail and scream. Wilbur joked that one day, Tommy would scream so loud he’d wake up the entire forest. Trees included. Safe to say, Techno was fully traumatized; he'd prefer to not go through that again. 

So he just whispered in the horrible hushed noise he called a whisper. “Tommy...Tommy I need to move.” No use. He had a good amount of hope in the morning so he tried again, this time shaking him a bit. “Tommy please move. I’ll push you off if you don’t.” 

Hollow threats were also useless but thankfully he got his brother to move sluggishly. Clearly annoyed but still moved nonetheless. Techno slowly stood up to obtain some items before he left. He was gonna check on his brother of course but the turtles needed to be checked on immediately as well. 

He laced his boots firmly before climbing up the one ladder that accessed the living room. He was greeted with the sight of Tommy hunched over the fireplace. “Okay, It’s fine. Just call for him and he’ll come back. Ok ok ok…” Tommy was whispering incoherent thoughts from the sound of it. “Okay..T-Technooo? Techno, where are you?” 

Techno felt his skin boil. _Why is Tommy so shaky? Why is he just cowering in the corner? Is he scared? Who did this to him?_

Thoughts and ideas zoomed in his mind palace, too fast even for his ADHD. The floorboards creaked as he tried to creep towards him. “Tommy, I’m right here.” He heard an audible gasp, witnessing his brother swiftly turn his head. Not a second later he grunted, a strong force hugging his torso. 

“Techno! Oh my god, you have no idea how worried I was about you! You could’ve been killed or injured if it weren’t for me taking care of this old shack! You are uninjured, right?” Thankfully, Tommy’s bravado hasn’t been scared into hiding. Techno sighed a breath of relief.

“Tommy, Tommy I’m fine. You can let go of me.” Clearly Techno was never accustomed to hugging someone comfortably or just touching someone platonically and he preferred to keep it that way. 

Although the coast was clear, Tommy didn’t wanna let go. Reasonable for an eccentric child but for a 21 year old retired war criminal? Nonsense, something was wrong. Not because he didn’t like hugs, it’s just that Tommy was acting strange. Hugs? Asking if Techno was okay? Holding his hand last night? Unusual symptoms if it were just regular old Tommy.

Techno being the more reasonable of the two, pulled Tommy towards the couch and nudged him to sit down. Conversations about health and how someone was doing was something Techno could do considering he had an eye doctor and it was easy for him to casually talk. He shuffled closer to Tommy, just to add a sense of security. 

“Tommy, I need you to be honest with me. Why were you out in the cold last night? And why are you so skittish? This is highly unusual of you.” Beating around the bush was never his forte.

Tommy clamped his mouth shut. Suddenly, fiddling with his thumbs became the most interesting thing in the world. “Well...y’know I was having a bit of an adventure until I got lost and boom! Here we are, nothing else to worry about.” He flashed a big goofy smile.

Siblings could either tell if they’re lying or can’t. There’s no inbetween. So when Techno narrows his eyes and sighs exhaustedly for the interrogation that is to come, you could imagine the stress Tommy suddenly feels. “Tommy, look, I need you to be honest. One doesn’t yell ‘I need help’ in the middle of the night and goes on to jump at me dipping the couch.” The younger brother looked off to the side, presumably embarrassed. “Can you please just tell me what happened?”

Recounting the events in the day prior to last night would be rough. After experiencing isolation for an entire week all the while being manipulated by a green good in the sky only to find out your older brother was still alive in the tundra? That might be a bit much. 

He didn’t say anything for a while, opting to find some words before trying to be honest. “Well I uh, I’m on the run. From Dream, by the way. And he uh, he sorta blew up my home in exile. Which, might I add, not the best. And uh,” His voice was straining itself just trying to formulate a structured sentence. Tears were soon the shape based on common knowledge.

“And I had nowhere else to go but then I remembered Philza hearing some rumor about you being alive and I didn’t believe him so I ran from home and thought ‘how about I try out that rumor’ but it was cold because I thought you liked the arctic and then it started snowing and I was desperate so I yelled and fainted because I thought I died! And, and, and I thought I heard Jesus talking but it was you and I was like, ‘oh my god it's you’ so I definitely died! And..”

Techno looked lost, he shushed his brother down and let the silence simmer for a second. “I can see you’re upset but calm down. You’re gonna hurt yourself and my ears talking that fast.” Tommy giggled a bit, a good sense of relief. “So you’re running from Dream and you miraculously found my house because of a rumor? That Philza told you?” 

Tommy was nodding frantically, sniffling all the while. The older of the two was in disbelief. The idea of his father even mentioning he’s still alive would have to wait for another day. Techno stroked his thumb across his brother’s shoulder and took a deep breath. “Okay, that’s fine, I guess. You still haven’t explained your behavior. Did something happen in exile?” 

Techno paused for a moment, something didn't add up. Dream was supposed to be surveilling Tommy in exile, that isn’t something to be so nervous about. And the sudden running away from just blowing up a house doesn’t make sense either. Common sense told him only one thing, “ _Dream did something do him_.”

Asking about something sensitive is the definition of walking on eggshells. One wrong word choice, shit hits the fan. So the sudden softness of the older brother’s voice was a sign you needed to prepare. “Did Dream hurt you? Is that why you’re so jumpy?” 

Another wave of silence. It wasn’t as if they had detrimental things to do at the moment so it was acceptable to be quiet for a bit. “Well… he’s my friend! Friends don’t hurt other-” 

“Did he hurt you, Tommy?”

Y’know the feeling of uncertainty coiling around your gut, almost to the point of wringing you out? Now what if I told you that’s exactly what the atmosphere feels like. The cumbersome vibes both boys gave off could be considered concerning. Now it was Tommy’s turn to take a deep breath. 

“He uh, he used to take my armor and he would, um. God, how do I even talk about him like this.” It was a quiet mumble from a scared child. “He used to take my armor and my stuff and blow it up? And he uh… no this is stupid. I’m sorry, I’m for coming here and-” He was shushed softly, held closer.

“It’s okay, Tommy. Nothing to be sorry over. Just tell me what he did.” 

Crying was inevitable, one couldn’t have a conversation of this degree and not get worked-up or emotional. “Okay… I’m calm, I’m calm. Okay, okay… He would visit me everyday and tell me he was my only friend. One day he, god this sounds stupid, one day I was supposed to have a beach party, right? Well on the day of the party no one showed up, and, and…” Words clogged up his throat.

Techno lowered his head solemnly, holding his baby brother firmly as to calm his nerves. Perhaps the blood god could be satisfied for a lifetime when given the blood of another god. 

“And wanna know what Dream told me? He told me…. He told me, ‘it’s not like they want you anyways’.”

His blood boiled, his brother’s story was enough to make a man leap out of retirement. But he did nothing for now. His brother needed someone to hold him. His brother used to be the life of a party or the bright light of joy you’d feel at a family dinner. His brother was loud and obnoxious but entertaining enough to make you hurl over in laughter. His brother could be serious at times but it never let you, himself, or anything mope because of it.

Now his brother was a forgotten memory, a seemingly hollow husk due to what seemed like a month in exile. The evil in a man so great, who would be willing to crush a soul that precious, is the definition of fear and unholy temptation. How dare I, or any other living being, act so mighty and chilling to any mortal man.

He was drawn back to consciousness by the sound of quiet weeping. You can practically hear the shame in Tommy’s whimpers. “This is all my fault, isn’t it? I betrayed L’manberg and now this is my p-punishment, right? I- I don’t deserve to be in your house. You should’ve just left me out in the snow-”

Techno grabbed his sibling and held him. He held him tight as to not let him fall deeper into his thoughts. He held him tight as to give him some semblance of warmth that he once radiated in before. He held him tight with the familiarity of a thousand family members. Techno hugged Tommy to send one simple message, _I’m still here_. 

  
  
\-----  
  
  


The turtles were long forgotten. Reasonably so, considering the two brothers sat in each other’s arms for a solid hour or so. Quietly; comfortably. Minutes sombered by as the clock ticked mundanely. One doesn’t care for a simple clock when their younger sibling is sniffling softly into their chest. Techno didn’t have plans to let go of his brother anytime soon so he opted to just zone out and wondered if there was enough time to take his medication afterwards. Tommy shook slightly and devoured how cozy his older brother’s hugs were. He was gonna miss Techno’s willingness when it came to hugs.

A deep breath was heard and slow separation of the mutual hold began. It was strenuous, for once Techno seemed hesitant to let go. But he didn't want to go against his brother’s wishes so he yielded. They now sat in contemptment. Mellowed by the exchange. 

Techno was the first to do the awkward check up. “Well that happened. You good now?” Tommy wiped his face, nodding eagerly. 

The older of the two slapped his knees, grunting as he stood up. He shuffled over to a pristine looking chest, lavished in a fresh coat of shine and small golden frames. A loud audible creek rang throughout the room, quickly replaced by the sound of clothing being clumped together and haphazardly thrown in Tommy’s direction. 

Techno turned and stared at him expectantly. “Go upstairs and put those on.”

The younger of the two stared back at him, confused. Borderline disturbed. “... What?”

His strong british accent didn’t change anything so Techno sighed and pointed to the ladder leading upstairs. “Go upstairs, and put them on. We’re going out.”

“But, but I don’t think I could go out there. My limbs are all frozen and shit.”

Another sigh was heard, this time more annoyed. The large boar in the room walked past Tommy to another chest, this time it wasn’t anything fancy. Just a plain old chest. The sound of glass clinked and rattled during Techno’s digging. He grunted when he found what he was looking for and splashed it at Tommy’s feet. 

They both hacked and wheezed due to how potent the potion was. Clearly someone forgot what dosage a bottle of healing should be before chucking it at the ground like some cheap pop-it. 

“Wasn’t L’manberg founded on a drug empire? I’ll even let you keep them if it makes you move any faster.”

The still-a-racoon teenager noticed his frostbite fade and his excitement for going outside began to glow. One could say they notice the blues of his eyes shine boldly again. It was enough to make Techno smile fondly, which was saying something. “Alrighty, I’ll be done in a sec!” To which he scurried off and up the ladder. 

Techno nodded to himself, he did good as an older brother. Seeing life reimbursed in a family member was something he could never forget and never will. It’s not like the bonding of two brothers could backfire and one of them betray each other. No, that would be silly. So he packed his things and waited by the door.

“I should make him a helmet.” He mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. It would make my day if you did enjoy it. I'm here every Thursday, tip your waitresses.


End file.
